Satan
Satan, also known as the Devil, is a Demon in the Abrahamic religions that seduces humans into sin or falsehood. In Christianity and Islam, he is usually seen as a fallen Angel, who used to possess great piety and beauty, but rebelled against God, who nevertheless allows him temporary power over the fallen world and a host of Demons. In Judaism, Satan is typically regarded as a metaphor for the yetzer hara, or "evil inclination" Background Satan is, or at least was, God's favorite and most beloved celestial, but when God asked for all Angels to bow down to humanity, Satan refused both out of jealousy and wounded pride over being commanded to bow to what he saw as a broken, flawed, and murderous species and no longer feeling he was God's favourite creation. When God created mankind and commanded that his Angels honor humans by bowing to them and loving them even more than God himself, Satan refused to do so. Being full of pride and jealous of God's love, Satan refused to bow to a creature that he considered lesser than himself and God, whom Satan loved too much to being able to devote himself for the, as he says, imperfect humans. Deciding to wage a war against God, Satan approached his older brother, the Archangel Michael, hoping his elder sibling would stand by his side during the rebellion. Michael rejected him and, at his father's orders, a war begun in Heaven. After Satan lost the war, Michael cast him and all the other Angels that rebelled with him out of Heaven, and he fell from grace and was banished to Hell where their forms were twisted turning them into Demons. Appearance Satan kept most of his original form after he fell, but his wings become black and bat-like, and he grew fangs in his mouth and two devil horns protrude from the top of his head. When possessing, he can turn his host's eyes reddish-orange. Powers and Abilities * Demonic Possession '- Satan can possess humans and use them as hosts. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- Being the Ruler of Hell, and the leader of the Demons, Satan is the most powerful Demon, his strength is far superior to all other Demons. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Satan doesn't require sustenance to sustain himself, and doesn't tire. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- He is able to move at superhuman speeds, able to appear out of nowhere. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- As a Demon, Satan possesses heightened senses, he can smell human souls. * [[Super Agility|'Super Agility']]' '- He is much more flexible than any human, and can twist and contort his host's body in horrific ways. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Satan is thousands of years old, he will live forever and is immune to aging and disease. * Advanced Invulnerability '- Only Gods, or divine weaponry can destroy him. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis]]' '- He can influence the material world with his mind, and can throw and pin down multiple targets at once. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Being a Demon, he can see hidden supernatural activity. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Like all Demons, Satan can shapeshift to deceive and manipulate humans. When fighting Michael, he took on the form of a dragon. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- His presence will cause lights to flicker. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Satan is naturally invisible, and can only be seen when he wants to be seen. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- He is able to physically injure humans by looking at them, he can cause internal bleeding, and make people feel sick. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Satan can teleport between Earth and Hell easily. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- Satan is able to alter the world around him at will, through deals, he can also grant humans something they desire in exchange for their soul. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- He can read the minds of humans and access their memories. * [[Dream Walking|'Dream Walking']]' '- Satan can enter the dreams of humans and communicate with them. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- His presence will cause a sudden temperature drop. * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']]' '- He is able to generate and manipulate fire with his mind. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- He is able to heal injuries, provided he wasn't injured by a divine weapon or higher beings. Category:Demons